


Zephyranthes

by Milieu



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Demigods, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Hades was supposed to ensnare Persephone, not the other way around.





	Zephyranthes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Zephyranthes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158715) by [ioioy77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioioy77/pseuds/ioioy77)



Madara realizes his mistake as soon as he bites into the apple.

It isn't even as though he took it without thinking twice; if anyone but Hashirama had offered it, he would have outright refused. But this  _is_ Hashirama, who always takes Madara by the wrist and drags him to the garden whenever Madara returns, regardless of whether he is disheveled or bloodied or hollow-eyed with the weight of the things he has seen and the souls he has ushered off to the underworld. Hashirama doesn't have a deceitful bone in his body, or so Madara would have said.

Foolish of Madara to forget even for a moment that Hashirama, too, has the blood of a god in his veins, and that to accept anything from a god is to allow them dominion over you.

"Oh dear," Hashirama says, not sounding concerned in the slightest, as Madara turns to confirm that the path leading out of the garden has become quite overgrown in the space of a few seconds. The only other walkway leads back to Hashirama's home. Madara, so long an outsider that this place couldn't wait to be rid of, has been brought into the fold with the taste of nectar still fresh on his lips. 

_If you won't be gone for good,_ the fragrant breeze seems to whisper to him,  _you might as well stay._

Hashirama's brow furrows in concentration and the impassable tangle of bushes rustles somewhat, but otherwise stays put. He shrugs and says (far too casually, considering what he has done), "I'm afraid they're quite out of my control. I suppose you'll just have to stay until winter."

Madara looks at him and then at the bitten apple in his own hand.

It isn't as though he didn't know this might happen. It was always he who chose to keep coming back.

"No," he says simply, and takes another bite. It is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted, but he doesn't pause to savor it. He eats the apple down to the core, and swallows a few loose seeds for good measure.

"I think I'll stay the year."

The boughs of the apple tree are still laden with bushels more, and Hashirama's smile is brighter and warmer than the sunlight streaming through the trees.

It isn't as though Madara will be denied another taste, if he asks for it.

**Author's Note:**

> In flower language, zephyranthes (also known as the rainflower, rain lily, and several other names) symbolizes both reciprocal love and atonement for one's sins.


End file.
